Kiyoshi Tsukino
Kiyoshi Tsukino (キヨシ ツキノ) is the main-character of a german fanfiction called "Rage" by Das_Katkat, published on Animexx. There's no english version of the fan-fic yet, but it will definitely come. Background Kiyoshi doesn't know ther birthplace, because she woke up in a prison when she was eleven years old. After a few months she escaped from the prison and fainted in the forest. She was picked up by a tiger called Tora and was brought to Tora-no-kuni, the home of tigers. After a talk with the king of tigers, Isamu, she was allowed to live one year in Tora-no-kuni. As the year passed by, she signed a contract and was able to summon Tora. When she was forced to leave by Isamu, who made sure that she would go to Kumogakure. As she arrived in Kumogakure, the Raikage told her to have a test-fight with a genin team. During the fight, she got into a rage and killed two of the three genin. The Raikage recognized that something wasn't right with Kiyoshi and started with a research team a research of Kiyoshi's rage. They found out that Kiyoshi has a chakra-source that makes her rage in case of life-threatening conditions. Kiyoshi got tablets and pills against this syndrome, so she wasn't going ballistic anymore. But because of the fight with the ge-\nin, Kiyoshi was feared by the people of Kumogakure. Nobody talked to her or helped her with the new situation, except one person: Yuko Mirakami - who was the third person in the genin team, which was defeated by Kiyoshi- started a friendship with her and taught Kiyoshi, who was not able to handle her emotions, what the different emotions were and how she could manage them. She participates with Yuko the same Chunin Exam as Naruto Uzumaki and the other main-characters of Naruto. She met there the most genin of Konohagakure and Kakashi Hatake. A few months after the Chunin Exam they were partnered with Killer B and Team B was founded. But the team was soon parted again, because of a mission that failed with disastrous consequences - during an attack on a nuke-nin fortress, Yuko was hit by an arrow. Althought Kiyoshi tried her best to help, Yuko died after a half hour. The last words that she told Kiyoshi were: ''"Your will is strong. So strong, that it will help you through all the sadness and death in your life. Even when you're falling down, the light of your soul will help you to get up again, even without me." '' After Yuko died, Kiyoshi covered her sadness and stayed strong. She kept the Katana of Yuko and acted normal, though she was really hurt. Personality Before Yuko teached her the different emotions, Kiyoshi was a cautious and quite person. She never talked voluntarily and her glance was pretty sad. But now, after the six years in Kumogakure, she has become a self confident person. She likes fighting and training, makes a lot of jokes and is very friendly. Sometimes she's a really firebrand and acts precipitately, especially when the situation or thing is related to her past. Because of her bullhead, she never gives up to find something out or doing something, that others ban her to do. She also forget every rationality when she finds a clue that could tell her something about her past. In her life as in fights, she's often careless. She underestimates her fiend or doesn't concentrate completely, so she's making mistakes. But when she takes a opponent seriously, she's a dangerous enemy. On the over side, Kiyoshi is a pretty contemplative and sensitive person, who covers her feeling behind a smile or an angry face. When she's infront of overs, she never shows her sinsitive site and acts like she doesn't care about her past or everything that belongs to it. But when she's alone, she suddenly becomes serious and has mean thoughts. She hates do cry infront of others, especially when she doesn't like the person or doesn't know the person long enough. She doesn't wants to look weak or assailable, so she trys do hide this site as good as she can. Appearance Kiyoshi is a 161 cm tall girl with short brown hair. Her eyes are a mix of blue and grey, with a bit green in them. She's fin and got a light but strong skin-colour. Her breast is not the smallest, but neither the biggest. In Kumogakure, she wears a black/red vest and a black top. Her pants are knee-long and got a kunai holster, that is fastened on her right leg with a bandage. She wears her forehead protector aorund on the neck. As she joins Akatsuki, the vest is replaced with the Akatsuki coat, which is opened. In case of every outift her Hi-Katana is placed on her back, so she's always ready to fight. She stoles Orochimarus ring and wears it on the same finger as he did. Abilities In progress Kekkei Genkai In progress Status In progress Part II In progress Trivia In progress * Reference In progress Category:DRAFT